Aventures en terre de France
by Kinitori Natsumi
Summary: Un tourbillon noir, des explosions, des ondes électro-magnétiques absente, un Héros complètement perdu et une jeune fille prête à l'aider à tout prix... Une nouvelle histoire commence, loin d'Hyrure.
1. Chapitre 1 - Rencontre providentielle

_Coucou les gens !_

 _Alors aujourd'hui je change un peu tout. Mon style d'écriture et mon fandom (pour comprendre je vous suggère d'aller faire un tour sur mes autres fic)._

 _J'avais envie de m'occuper de ma licence de jeux préférés alors voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 1 :**

J'étais tranquillement sur mon ordinateur, affalée sur mon lit en train de regarder des vidéos de Zelda sur Youtoube (non je ne passe pas ma vie à ça !… Enfin presque), quand une chose étrange attira mon attention. Je mis ma vidéo sur pause et me précipitais à la fenêtre. Dehors, un énorme tourbillon noir s'était formé dans le ciel et continuait de grandir.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part… Mais où ? Demandais-je plus pour moi-même.

Le courant s'éteignit un instant. Dès que les lumières se rallumèrent, je me précipite vers mon PC et m'empresse de le remettre en route (la geek, me direz-vous…). Étrange, plus de connexion internet… Vite, mon portable ! Même pas une barre de réseau… Pas si étonnant dans mon petit coin pommé mais, même en me déplaçant, pas une seul réaction du réseau. Le bruit d'une explosion me fait me retourner vers le tourbillon. Des petites traînées noires sortaient de son centre et descendaient vers la terre. Quatre en tout. Une seconde explosion fit trembler les alentours et deux autres branches de fumée noire, plus grosse cette fois-ci, s'en échappèrent. Sur l'une d'entre elle, je cru reconnaître l'ombre d'un cheval noir transportant deux cavaliers. L'autre atterrit dans un grand fracas à environ 200 mètres de chez moi, de l'autre côté des champs. Je descends les escaliers à la hâte pour arriver dans le salon où mes parents tentaient, en vain, de réparer la télé.

\- Rien ne fonctionne de votre côté non-plus ?

\- Nan, répondit ma mère.

\- Et l'ordinateur ?

Un haussement d'épaule me répondit. Je me précipite sur le bureau et rallume l'ordinateur. Le symbole d'internet est barré d'une croix. La box est allumée mais aucun signal n'entre ou ne sort de celle-ci.

\- Bon bah, je sors alors, annonçais-je.

J'attrapais à la vas-vite une bouteille d'eau et sortais en courant de la maison. Le soleil d'été cogne fort ici, surtout en ce début d'après-midi. Mais, l'air était désormais lourd, tendu, comme si quelque chose d'important venait de se passer. Et c'était certainement le cas, je le sentais. Pendant que j'empruntais une rue en pente, seul chemin pour rejoindre l'endroit où est atterri je-ne-sait-quoi, je remarquais que rien n'avait changé ici. Personne dans les rues mais ni panique, ni intrigue par rapport à ces nouveaux événements. Même les oiseaux qui s'étaient enfuis lors de l'explosion étaient déjà revenu. Comme si de rien n'était. En même temps, j'espérais que personne n'ai eu l'idée d'aller voir avant moi. Je pris un chemin de terre à gauche, d'où s'échappait encore la fumée d'un atterrissage forcé et sûrement peu agréable si cette chose était vivante.

En tout cas, ça avait formé un joli cratère de 3 mètres. Descendre là-dedans ne fut pas une mince affaire mais quand la fumée se dissipa, ce qui ce trouvait au centre me mit tellement sur le cul que je fini de dévaler la pente en mode toboggan sans même m'en rendre compte. Une forme verte, voilà ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Celle-ci, je la connaissais bien, mais pas dans ce monde ! Je lève à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel… Je sais où j'ai déjà vu ce tourbillon ! On le voit assez souvent dans les Zelda, comme signe d'apparition du Mal ! Maintenant, à mes pieds, se trouve le jeune Héros tout de vert vêtu, mais inconscient.

Dans son sommeil, il commença à vouloir tousser. Je l'assis pour l'aider dans cette démarche. Il semblait miraculeusement n'avoir rien de cassé ni même d'autre blessure liée à sa chute. Juste des coupures semblables à celles laissées par une épée, et des brûlures qui me picotèrent légèrement les doigts. Des brûlures d'électricité. La fumée dans ses poumons l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Tout en maintenant le jeune homme assis de la main droite, j'attrape ma bouteille de l'autre et la débouche avec les dents. Je l'aide de nouveau à boire doucement, pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe. Quel plaisir d'aider mon héros préféré ! En plus sous sa forme adulte, ça donne juste envie de pousser un cri de fangirl à la noix. Non ? Ah bon… De toute façon c'est pas mon genre. Quelques minutes ainsi puis l'hylien se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu es Link, c'est bien ça ? Lui demandais-je pendant qu'il observait le paysage.

\- C-comment connais-tu mon nom ? S'étonna-t-il. Oublies ça, qui es-tu ?

\- Appelle-moi Marie, ce sera plus simple. T'as fait une sacrée chute quand même… Dis-je en levant à nouveau les yeux vers le tourbillon noir.

\- Une question d'habitude je suppose… Répondit-il en m'imitant.

\- Tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'on en arrive là ?

C'est là que Link se lança dans une grande narration.

Il est orphelin. _Comme dans tous les Zelda, on ne connaît pas ses parents_. Il habite au village de Cocorico. _Dites-moi si je me trompe mais il me semble que ce n'ai jamais arrivé_. Il vit en travaillant comme berger dans son village. _Twilight_ _Princess_. Berger est un bien grand mot puisqu'il passe son temps à s'occuper des poules de la fermière et de temps en temps des moutons. _Ah, c'est nouveau ça_. Il fait des rêves prémonitoires qui sont souvent juste. _Intéressant_. L'autre jour, il a fait un rêve dans lequel la princesse Zelda se faisait enlever par un homme à la peau sombre. _Ocarina of Time, un peu modifié_. Un ami à qui il se confiait lui a dit de se rendre au château pour en informer la princesse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, qu'elle puisse se défendre. _Classique de tous les opus_. Link est donc allez au ranch chercher un cheval. Malon lui confit Epona pour traverser la plaine. _Ah, notre chère Epona !_ Ils se rendent donc tous les deux devant la citadelle d'Hyrule où Link confit la jument au garde à l'entrée et cours jusqu'au château. Il demanda d'urgence un entretien avec Zelda mais le garde à l'entrée le lui refusa. Il commença à paniquer, tentant d'expliquer par tous les moyens qu'il en allait de la sécurité de la princesse, jusqu'à ce que la nourrice de celle-ci arriva, attirée par le bruit. _A Link Between Words_. Il était vraiment soulagé qu'Impa l'autorise à voir la princesse d'Hyrule.

La nourrice le présenta à Zelda et Link lui conta son rêve dans les moindres détails. Il s'avéra qu'ils faisaient tous les deux le même rêve et que, si Link avait eu tant de mal à la voir, c'est qu'elle avait déjà renforcer la sécurité au château. Le jeune homme ainsi rassuré, il s'apprêtait à prendre congé de la souveraine d'Hyrule quand une explosion se fit sentir. Les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent lentement. Impa et Link se préparèrent à défendre la princesse. _La fin d'Ocarina of Time, avant l'apparition de Ganon, mais avec Impa_. Le cri de surprise de Zelda retentit quand les deux porteurs de la Triforce reconnurent la personne qui l'avait enlevée dans leur rêve. Impa leur jeta un coup d'œil et comprit instantanément. Il s'appelait Ganondorf. _Ah, ce nom !_ Cet être malfaisant n'eut aucun mal à terrasser la nourrice et notre jeune héros sans défense pour s'emparer de Zelda et disparaître avec elle. Link se précipita à l'extérieur et aperçu Ganondorf s'échapper au loin sur un immense cheval noir. Il se lança à sa suite, traversant la citadelle. C'est là qu'un esprit apparu, lui barrant la route. _Skyward Sword, Fay_.

\- Je me nomme Mye, se présenta l'esprit.

\- Pas le temps pour ça ! La princesse, elle… Commença Link.

\- Tu compte affronter le Seigneur du Malin à mains nues, jeune Héros ? Interrogea Mye.

Link se retourna vers l'apparition, les yeux illuminés de courage et de détermination.

\- Que dois-je faire pour la sauver ?

Mye prit un peu de hauteur et pointa une grande église sur une colline, derrière le palais.

\- Tu dois te rendre au Temple du Temps, et te confronter au jugement de l'Épée de Légende.

\- Mais…

\- Tu la retrouveras. Pour le moment, ce dénommé Ganondorf a besoin d'elle vivante, certifia l'esprit.

Link acquiesça et se précipita sur le sentier menant au Temple. Mais il se retrouva vite bloqué par des monstres. Il esquiva les premiers mais les suivants réussirent à le mettre à terre. Il tata le sol à la recherche d'une arme et sa main se posa sur l'épée d'un soldat mort dans les environs. Instinctivement, il leva l'arme et trancha tous les ennemis d'un coup sec. La salle du Temple ne fut pas une mince affaire non plus. Une dizaine de bokoblins et deux lizafos. Rien que ça ! Le Temple était bien gardé. Miraculeusement, Link ne se sortit de là qu'avec quelques égratignures. Une voix retentit, brisant le silence revenu du Temple.

\- Un jour le Héros, guidé par un Esprit de la Déesse, trouvera en ce Temple l'Arme Sacrée de ses aïeux. Pour cela, il devra prouver sa loyauté envers la Famille Royale et avoir un cœur pur. Lui seul pourra sortir sans crainte l'Épée de Légende de son sommeil éternel…

\- Impa ! Vous m'avez fait peur. Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Link.

\- Oui. Bienvenue en ces lieux Link, Héros Élu des Déesses, le salua la nourrice. Cette légende est transmise de génération en génération dans mon peuple, les Sheikas.

\- Impa… Je dois allez sauver la princesse.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je vais t'aider à ouvrir la Porte du Temps…

Impa sortit la Lyre de la Déesse et joua le chant de la famille royale, la Berceuse de Zelda, sur le piédestal marqué du symbole de la Triforce au sol. _Et hop, Skyward Sword et Ocarina of Time réunis !_ Le chant terminé, le mur derrière l'autel s'ouvrit, dévoilant son trésor. L'Épée de Légende. Mais l'accès en était bloqué par un énorme vide. Seule une corde joignant les deux extrémités du ravin pouvait permettre la traversée. Près de là, une stèle gravée des inscriptions suivante : '' _Le Héro_ _s_ _doit nous montrer son courage en bravant les abysses._ _Il en sera récompensé_ ''

\- Je pense que tu n'as d'autre choix que de traverser par là… Intervint Impa en rejoignant Link au bord du vide.

Le Héros prit une grande inspiration et monta sur la corde. Il faillit tomber plus d'une fois mais arriva sain et sauf de l'autre côté. Il s'empressa alors de saisir la fameuse épée. Une réaction se fit tout de suite sentir et un pont se forma au dessus des abysses qu'il venait de traverser. Mye refit son apparition.

\- Il semblerait qu'il soit plus simple de traverser ainsi… Constata-t-elle.

\- Bien, je pars sauver Zelda, annonça Link d'un ton déterminé.

\- Attends, Héros ! Laisse-moi te conter une histoire. Insista l'Esprit.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle commença à lui raconter une histoire que tous les joueurs de The Legend of Zelda connaissent : celle de la création d'Hyrule, mais aussi le rôle du Héros Élu des Déesses. C'est là que Link comprit que son rôle était non seulement de sauver la princesse, mais aussi le Monde tout entier. A la fin du récit, Link se leva.

\- Mye, j'espère que tu m'accompagne ?

\- Je serais ton guide, j'espère t'être d'une aide quelconque, acquiesça Mye.

\- Alors en route, décida le Héros. Impa, je pense qu'il serait plus sage que vous veilliez sur le château et la citadelle.

\- Bien entendu. J'attendrais votre retour.

Mye disparu à nouveau dans la sacoche de Link et celui-ci reprit sa course vers l'extérieur de la citadelle. Il grimpa sur Epona et fila à toute allure. Retrouver Ganondorf ne fut pas bien difficile vu l'énorme tourbillon noir qui trônait au milieu de la plaine. Il était là, juché sur son étalon noir incandescent, accompagné de Zelda inconsciente.

\- Tu es tenace, gamin, sourit le Malin. Malheureusement pour toi, tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Il invoqua trois bokoblins qui effrayèrent la jument, éjectant son cavalier pour s'enfuir. Son cavalier l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle se dirigeait vers le ranch, parfait. Mye s'empressa de lui faire un cours d'escrime rapide. Le Héros se prit une boule d'électricité mais se releva et se débarrassa de ses ennemis d'une attaque circulaire. Il refit face à Ganondorf.

\- Viens la chercher si tu le peux.

Il élança sa monture vers le ciel, dans le tourbillon. Link réussi tant bien que mal à les suivre, mais fut projeté dans la direction opposée.

\- Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé ici, termina Link.

Je l'avais écouté sans l'interrompre, écoutant tous les détails de l'histoire. Un scénario de Zelda classique en somme. Mais intéressant.

\- Et maintenant ? Demandais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- La retrouver, évidemment !

\- Tu es brave, mais tellement inconscient… Me désolais-je.

\- Pardon ? S'offusqua-t-il.

\- Elle a raison, Héros, confirma un esprit en sortant de la sacoche de Link.

\- Tu es Mye, n'est-ce pas ? Supposais-je.

\- Oui. Me répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers Link. Tu ne peux pas encore vaincre le Seigneur du Malin.

\- Mais…

\- Tu t'es pris une sacrée raclée toute à l'heure, l'interrompais-je. Et encore, tu ne t'es pas vraiment battu contre lui.

\- Vous avez décidé de vous mettre contre moi aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

\- C'est pour ton bien, justifions-nous en chœur.

L'air dépité de notre pauvre Héros me fit éclater de rire et sourire discrètement Mye. On allait faire une bonne équipe toutes les deux.

\- Bon alors, si vous êtes si malignes, dites moi ce que je dois faire pour le vaincre.

\- Demande à Mye… Fis-je, incertaine de la réponse.

\- …

\- Et bien, nous allons devoir trouver les quatre pétales de la Fleur du Combattant, annonça l'Esprit. Une fois reconstituée, elle redonnera à l'Épée de Légende son puissant pouvoir d'antan et permettra de vaincre Ganondorf.

\- Ces pétales ne seraient pas cachés au fond des temples par hasard ? Demandais-je.

\- Si, me confirma ma compère.

\- Bon, et bien allons-y ! S'impatienta Link.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de temple ici ! M'exclamais-je.

\- Mye, tu sais dans quelle région nous devons nous rendre ?

\- Je ne sais où nous nous trouvons actuellement mais…

\- La forêt de Firone, la Montagne de la Mort en Ordinn, le lac Hylia, le désert Guerudo à Latouanne, le Temple du Temps à la Citadelle… Énumérais-je. Ça va aller ou je continue ?

\- C'est exact… Comment connais-tu l'emplacement des temples ? S'étonna Mye.

\- Vous n'avez même pas remarqué…

 _Voili voilou ! Fin du premier chapitre._

 _Reviews pour la suite, comme d'hab'._


	2. Chapitre 2 - Existence et réalité

_Hello ! Me revoilà !_

 _Alors vous avez bien eu envie de me tuer pour le dernier chapitre ? Dommage je suis increvable ^^_

 _Allez on arrête le suspense, bonne lecture._

 _Et bien sûr j'ai encore oublié de le dire mais la licence Zelda appartient à Nintendo._

 **Chapitre 2 :**

\- Vous n'avez même pas remarqué… Que vous n'êtes plus dans votre monde.

\- Quoi ? S'horrifièrent-ils ensemble.

\- Comment ça ? Explique-toi ! Cria Link, visiblement paniqué.

Mes yeux se tournèrent une énième fois vers le tourbillon noir. Il se dissipait en d'énormes nuages d'orage.

\- Tu vois ces nuages là-haut ? Je n'aimerais pas être prise dans ce qu'il se prépare. Je te propose d'aller chez moi, tu pourras voir quelques différences avec Hyrule en passant.

\- Comme tu veux… Soupira le Héros.

\- En route ! Dis-je en me levant.

Il acquiesça et me suivi. Dès que nous entrons réellement dans le village, je le vis tourner la tête dans tous les sens, ouvrant de grands yeux. Cette réaction me fit sourire. En même temps, les maisons de notre douce France sont complètement différentes de celles de Cocorico, n'est-ce-pas ? Nous arrivons très vite devant chez moi et je nous fis passer derrière la maison pour atterrir dans le jardin arrière, avec une cabane en bois.

\- Voilà ! Cette cabane est à moi, l'informais-je. Je t'amène ici parce que mes parents n'apprécieraient pas que je leur présente un étranger.

\- Oh…

\- Tu commence à comprendre je crois, dis-je en l'invitant à entrer dans la cabane. Notre monde est assez différent du tien, hein ?

\- Oui. Ton monde, on dirait qu'il est plus… Balisé qu'Hyrule. Et la technologie est…

\- Je t'interdis de dire plus avancée. Bien sûr que l'électricité est partout ici, mais les petits robots des mines de Lanelle qui sont là-bas depuis un bon millénaire je pense, ne sont encore que des rêves pour les ingénieurs d'ici !

\- OK, j'ai compris ! Ne t'énerve pas, rigola Link.

\- Je ne m'énerve pas, je voulais juste éviter que tu dise une grosse connerie, rectifiais-je. Tu as faim ? Parce que moi oui.

\- Pas énormément mais j'avoue que je grignoterais bien un petit quelque chose.

\- Alors viens, on va piquer des fraises dans le jardin.

Une fois notre petite réserve de fruits faite, nous retournons à la cabane.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue… Commença le Héros. Tu dis que nous ne sommes plus dans notre monde, mais tu sembles bien le connaître. Pourquoi ?

\- Je viens de tenter d'appeler les autres Esprits de ce monde, sans succès, annonça Mye en refaisant son apparition. Ce qui veut dire que nous ne sommes même plus dans les terres entourant Hyrule.

\- En fait, ici, certaines personnes savent ce qu'est Hyrule. Même s'il n'existe pas réellement, expliquais-je.

\- Hyrule existe ! S'indigna le blond.

\- Oui, mais pas ici. Pas physiquement en tout cas.

\- Je ne comprends rien… Fit-il en se grattant la tête.

\- C'est compliqué d'expliquer ça à quelqu'un qui vient de là-bas et qui n'a pas les notions de virtuel… Grimaçais-je.

\- Quoi ?

\- Écoute, ce serait mieux que je te montre… Mais je sais pas comment.

Pour moi, la meilleure solution était d'allumer Twillight Pricess et de se laisser guider à l'écran titre. Non ? Oui mais avec mes parents au salon, impossible… Justement, le moteur de la voiture attira mon attention.

\- Attends-moi là, ordonnais-je avant de partir en courant vers la maison.

J'inspecte vite fait toutes les pièces, personne. Et les deux autres portes sont verrouillées. Parfait. J'allume la télé, toujours pas de signal. Ensuite la wii… Ça fonctionne ! J'allume le jeu puis retourne chercher mon invité. Il découvrit la maison en clignant des yeux à chaque seconde. Mais il fut encore plus étonné par l'écran de la télé, qui diffusait des images de la plaine d'Hyrule.

\- Il ressemble toujours à ça ? Demandais-je en le voyant captivé par l'écran.

\- Oui, en plus ensoleillé, répondit-il.

\- Je ne pensais pas avoir à te montrer ça maintenant… Hyrule, c'est de l'autre côté de ce concentré technologique qu'il existe. Il n'est pas réel, pas palpable. Mais il existe dans la tête des développeurs et des joueurs. C'est ce qu'on appelle le virtuel, les jeux-vidéo.

\- …

\- Ça va aller, Link ? M'inquiétais-je.

\- Oui, je crois… Répondit-il faiblement.

\- Toute l'histoire des Héros y est consignée, certains s'amuse à reconstituer la Légende en entier.

\- Ils ont du courage.

\- Mais alors, comment allons-nous faire pour ranimer l'Épée de Légende ? Intervint Mye.

\- Tu dis qu'il y a quatre pétales à trouver, hein… Fis-je. Il y a eu quatre petites explosions avant votre arrivée ici.

\- Le tourbillon ? Questionna Link.

\- Oui.

\- Alors il faut retrouver les endroits où on atterrit ces explosions, il ce pourrait que ce soit les pétales, dit l'Esprit.

\- J'y ai pensé aussi, confirmais-je. Ces pétales ont un nom particulier ?

\- Effectivement, acquiesça Mye. Il y a le Pétale de la Terre, le Pétale du Feu, le Pétale de l'Eau et le Pétale de l'Air. J'ai en ma possession le cœur de la Fleur, l'Éther.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter…

\- Alors, on commence par quoi ? Pressa Link.

\- La Terre, je suppose, soupirais-je en me massant les tempes.

\- Marie, merci mais je pense qu'il est plus prudent que tu reste ici, dit le Héros en posant une main sur mon épaule.

\- Q-quoi ?! M'indignais-je. Mais je pourrais très bien te guider, je connais le coin !

\- C'est dangereux.

\- Je sais ça !

\- Reste ici.

\- … Je vois. Je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis, hein ? Soupirais-je. Très bien, mais n'hésite pas à revenir me voir si tu as besoin d'un coup de main.

\- C'est promis.

\- Va dans la forêt, c'est la que tu as le plus de chance de trouver le temple, indiquais-je.

\- Merci, à plus tard !

Je vis le Héros quitter la maison. A peine était-il sortit que la pluie commença à tomber dru. Impossible pour mes parents de rentrer dans ces conditions, toutes les routes furent inondées en moins de cinq minutes. En plus, les ondes électro-magnétiques libérées par le tourbillon avaient détruit tout les appareils, des moteurs de voitures aux portables. Même ma Wii et mon ordinateur étaient hors-service. Seule ma 3DS semblait épargnée de ce triste sort. Mais bon, il vaut mieux économiser la batterie. Au bout d'interminables heures, Link revient frapper à ma porte.

\- Nous avons trouvé l'entrée du Temple de la Terre mais elle semble bloquée, annonça-t-il.

\- Je vois, soupirais-je. Entre, nous allons réfléchir à une solution.

Assis à table, éclairés à la simple lumière de bougies, nous réfléchissons tout en mangeant.

\- Je te jure, l'entrée est bloquée par un énorme mur ! Se plaignait le Héros. Il n'y a rien à par une trappe avec un fil bizarre !

\- Un fil ? Répondis-je, dubitative.

\- Ouais, c'est à n'y rien comprendre…

\- Et on ne peut pas le casser, ce mur ?

\- Non, impossible, bouda Link. On a déjà tout essayé.

\- Hum… Il faudrait que j'aille sur place, dis-je en réunissant la vaisselle. Il y a une énigme à résoudre.

\- Bon, mais tu resteras à l'extérieur, céda le blond.

Sa réflexion me fit sourire. Je file à la cuisine déposer la vaisselle et de retour au salon, je vis le jeune Héros observer un petit objet sous toutes les coutures. Je m'approchais de lui et me penchais au dessus de son épaule. C'était un petit objet carré en plastique gris.

\- Où tu as trouvé ça ?

\- Tu m'as fait peur Marie ! Sursauta-t-il. C'était près du fil bizarre au temple.

\- Fais voir, fis-je en lui piquant l'objet. On dirait une cartouche de jeu…

\- Une… Cartouche de jeu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est… Un petit boîtier que l'on glisse dans des consoles pour pouvoir jouer à des jeux, expliquais-je.

\- Pour faire entrer les joueurs dans mon monde, c'est ça ?

\- Entre autre, oui.

\- Et ? Demanda le blond.

\- Celle-ci porte la marque du Temple de la forêt… Complétais-je.

Ma 3DS était posée plus loin sur la table. Je la saisi et remplace la cartouche d'Ocarina of Time par celle du Temple. J'allumais ma console et lançais la cartouche. Un écran noir apparu puis un message s'inscrit sur l'écran tactile.

\- Ouvrez le temple… Lut Link. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que comme je le pensais, il faut que je vienne avec toi pour connaître son contenu, expliquais-je.

\- Marie… Soupira-t-il.

\- Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas mais tu vas avoir besoin de ça pour entrer dans le Temple, dis-je en secouant ma DS.

\- Bien, bien… Céda le Héros. On partira demain.

\- Yatta ! Explosais-je en sautant partout.

\- T'es vraiment qu'une gamine… Soupira-t-il de nouveau.

\- Et fière de l'être, répliquais-je. Je te prête la chambre d'ami pour ce soir. C'est la première porte à gauche.

\- Oui, tu as raison, je pense aller me coucher, bailla le blond.

\- La marche, ça fatigue.

Le héros me lança un regard du genre '' oui, exactement '' avant de partir vers la chambre indiquée. Il m'interpella depuis la pièce.

\- Marie.

\- Quoi ? Demandais-je.

\- Je crois que je n'ai encore jamais vu un lit aussi grand…

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Si un simple lit deux places le met dans cet état… Après lui avoir souhaitée une bonne nuit, je repris mon ascension des escaliers et partit moi aussi me coucher. Le lendemain matin, j'étais dehors en train de cuire du pain préparé la veille au feu de bois quand Link daigna se lever.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Le réprimandais-je. C'est dans les gènes des Héros d'être fainéant comme ça ?

\- A toi de nous le dire. C'est toi qui connais personnellement tous les Héros, remarqua Mye.

\- Alors j'annonce que oui…

\- Vous avez fini de me dénigrer toutes les deux ? Grogna le-dit Héros.

\- Allez, à table, ris-je en sortant le pain chaud du four.

Après le déjeuner, je mis le reste du pain, de l'eau et ma 3DS dans un sac à dos et en route ! Je laisse le jeune homme me guider derrière mon village jusqu'à un petit bout de forêt isolé. En effet, un énorme mur de pierre en bloquait l'accès. Link s'en approcha et ouvrit une petite trappe. Le fameux fil dont il me parlait était en fait un câble d'alimentation 3DS. Du coup, chose évidente, j'y branchais ma console avant de l'allumer. Je tombais sur l'écran d'une énigme à la Professeur Layton où il s'agissait de reconstituer le symbole du Temple à travers un casse-tête chinois. Le guerrier se pencha sur mon épaule.

\- Dis donc, tu es douée.

\- L'entraînement… Lui répondis-je, concentrée. Ça y est !

Le sol se mit à trembler et une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur autrefois infranchissable. Derrière celle-ci, des escaliers semblaient s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la terre.

\- On peut enfin entrer… Murmura le jeune Héros.

\- Allez, c'est partit !

Nous entrâmes alors dans le premier Temple de notre épopée fantastique, où nous ne savions encore rien de se qui nous attendait, priant pour que rien ne nous arrive…

 _Bon, la vrai aventure commence._

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Bonne journée !_


	3. Annonce

Bonjour tout le monde !

Non, pas de chapitre cette fois-ci.

Comme vous le savez peut-être, (ou peut-être pas, je n'en ai pas parlé sur toutes mes fics) je souhaite mettre en place un Discord pour… Parler de tout et de rien avec vous.

Or.

Je suis en panne d'inspiration pour le nom du serveur.

Donc j'ai besoin de votre aide. Dans les reviews, donnez-moi seulement des idées de noms, et je choisirais celui qui me conviendra le plus. Alors à vos clavier, un simple petit mot suffit !

Je vous donne plus de précision bientôt, ce post est amené à évoluer, à plus !

* * *

Édit du 04/10/2017 :

J'ai finalement peut-être trouvé quelque chose : Escape. Mais ce n'est pas définitif.

Car c'est un peu à ça que je veux que le Discord ressemble. Un endroit pour s'échapper de la vie quotidienne en parlant de fics, de manga et de jeux. Je veux qu'on y vienne sans plus penser aux cours ou au boulot. En tout cas, moi, ce sera mon cas.

Mais il est temps de parler un peu plus en profondeur de ça.

Si vous n'avez pas de compte sur Discord et que vous voulez participer (je n'oblige personne), je vous propose de vous créer un compte avec votre pseudo . Ensuite, rendez-vous sur mon Tweeter le soir de l'ouverture du salon pour en récupérer le lien (pour rappel, MarieAliciaC), et enjoy !

L'ouverture se fera donc (normalement) le Samedi 21 Octobre à 19h00. Le lien du salon sera disponible une demie heure avant.

Je n'embête pas plus ceux que ça ne concerne pas, les autres, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis. A plus !


End file.
